


Effortless

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Dorian Pavus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They shared a kiss, not their first, but the one that indicated the direction they would head in. He felt butterflies churn in his stomach, and suddenly he was afraid.</i>
</p>
<p>Dorian is falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in on my flash drive and thought it was beautiful and decided to share it. If you want to keep reading about Ferron and Dorian and their adventures, there will be a link to my series after the story. Thanks for reading!! :D

He couldn’t believe how natural all of it felt. The first sideways glances that molded into back and forth flirting that reeked of cheesy sarcasm and little bursts of courage from the man who seemed to be terrified of everything. This man would talk to him for hours – asking about his past, his relationships with Alexius, his father, Felix, and all those distant figures that he left behind. He showed interest in Tevinter, but Dorian knew that he was only sticking around to hear his opinions – or maybe just to seek comfort in a warm and welcoming smile. When asked about himself, the Inquisitor closed in, giving vague details about his family and his past. It seemed a tender subject, so he made a point not to poke at it.

This man was a complete mystery to him, the sort of puzzle that everyone wanted to finish but they had lost the pieces ages ago. He was kind, funny, and loyal. Even when he had made one of the biggest scenes of his life – admitting to not only being attracted exclusively to males, but also being the disgrace of his entire family – the man still stayed at his back and encouraged him not to burn a bridge before he was too afraid to swim. It was difficult to heed those words, but he did. It was the first time he ever saw his father cry – and when it was all said and done, the man gave him his space, leaving him with an uncomfortable silence that felt like it lasted forever.

The fear of a new formed opinion lingered, and for once in his life, he was actually antsy to speak with the man once again. The Inquisitor walked up the rotunda, calm as ever, speaking so effortlessly with the scouts as if he knew them his whole life – he had to bite back a warm smile at the scene. He started to explain himself, and the man just returned his normal curiosity mixed with an unlimited empathy and understanding. He was soft.

They shared a kiss, not their first, but the one that indicated the direction they would head in. He felt butterflies churn in his stomach, and suddenly he was afraid. His heart had never pounded against his chest in such a way – he assumed he had just missed the signs before, shutting down any sliver of emotion that wiggled through the walls he placed around his heart. It wasn’t safe to have such a reaction. They kissed often – the sliver widening to a crack he couldn’t mend.

The man wasn’t scared when he found him in his bedroom – a private place that not many visited. He happily and carefully guided the man through his first intimate encounter, taking care of him in the best way he knew how. There was little room for pain – and when it was over, he couldn’t stop thinking about the comforting warmth that grazed against his flesh, that wrapped around him so effortlessly, the brushes of nails, teeth, and lips in the most private of places.

It wasn’t long until that wretched fear wrapped around his mind like a vice – an unknown factor that wasn’t supposed to happen. This man managed to touch something in him that he didn’t know existed – a well of emotions that rippled awake with every connection. They spoke, an unhurried vulnerability hung heavy between them, and as frightening as it was, he enjoyed the new development. A weight was lifted from him when the man asked for more.

Only a month later and the words were stuck on the tip of his tongue, but they burned on his lips. As if a thick paste, they clung to his throat but screamed in his mind. It was a spoken contract that could only lead to immediate destruction. Oh how badly he wished to declare them, to claim it for all it was and for everyone to hear, but even in the most private of moments, he would not dare to utter them. _Amatus_ was the word he finally chose – and the word he stuck with. A sentimental response that didn’t need an explanation, and the man didn’t need one.

What felt taboo shifted to an eye opening way of life. He knew that people talked, chirping the thrill of gossip between idle ears, and when the rumors reached him, he would smile and confirm. There was no reason not to. He knew this was a different place, a safe place. He woke up with a broad smile painted onto his lips, getting lost in the shocking green-yellow mix of the man’s eyes from the pillow next to him. Their once desperate touches transformed to understanding caresses like little secrets whispered in the dark of the night. As time passed, he felt the need to remind the man just how much love he had for him, and the word no longer stung. They were a choice, and he picked them every time.

 

_My Dear Inquisitor (Ferion Series) Click[HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/339496)_


End file.
